Siete Días
by SherlockianJWSH
Summary: John decide tomarse unas vacaciones de 7 días, pero las cosas no saldrán como se habían planeado.  ¡...Y menos cuando Sherlock decide ir con el! Por supuesto que tendrá que realizar algunos "experimentos" en el transcurso de la semana...
1. Introducción

_**Introducción**_:

– Sherlock… – Empezaba la conversación mientras mi compañero revisaba mi blog.

– ¿Por qué lo llamaste _"El signo de los cuatro"_, John? Un título bastante obvio y aburrido. –

– Sherlock… – Volvía a insistir.

– Aparte debo aclarar que deberías mejorar en las descripciones _"Sherlock Holmes, un hombre con pelo ondulado…"_ eso no ayuda demasiado. –

– ¡Sherlock! – Grité.

– ¿Qué quieres ahora? – Decía molesto mientras seguía leyendo los casos publicados.

– He estado pensando… –

– ¿_"La liga de los pelirrojos"_? Oh… ¡Por favor! ¡Este es el más terrible de todos los títulos…! –

– Estoy bastante agotado, esta semana ya hemos resuelto cinco casos, incluso he sido baleado en mi pierna en uno de ellos... –

– ¿_"Los tres Garridebs"_? ¡Ese ni era necesario nombrarlo, se resolvió de una manera muy sencilla! –

– Ese era el caso en el cual fui baleado Sherlock… Bueno… Iré al grano, necesito vacaciones. –

En ese momento mi compañero detuvo su lectura y volteó su rostro hacia mí.

– Está bien. – Dijo luego de un par de segundos.

– ¿En Serio? – Le contesté sorprendido, pensé que se resistiría ante mi petición.

– ¿A dónde piensas ir? – Me preguntó.

– Ah… ¡De hecho ya lo tengo todo planeado! Pienso ir tan solo una semana a Berlín. Serán pocos días, pronto estaré devuelta contigo. –

Mi amigo al escuchar esto se empezó a reír.

– ¿Berlín? ¿Es una broma, John? –

Lo miré y no supe que contestarle, no entendía a que se refería. El continuó hablando:

– Vos mismo dijiste que querías pasar unas vacaciones estando relajado. ¿Verdad? Si te querés relajar temo que Berlín no es el lugar indicado, es una ciudad tan ruidosa como Londres. Terminarías estresándote y volverías en muy malas condiciones. –

– ¿Y qué sugieres entonces? – Inquirí.

– Lo indicado para ti es que no salgas de Londres, tendrás que ir a algún sitio de esta ciudad. –

– ¡Pero tú mismo me dijiste que es ruidosa! –

– …Seré directo. El único lugar el cual vas a disfrutar y relajarte completamente va a ser en un Spa. –

Al principio la idea me pareció errónea, nunca antes había ido a un Spa, pero luego lo pensé mejor y me parecía que Sherlock podría estar en lo cierto, ya me he olvidado lo que son unas vacaciones. Cada caso con mi compañero es una aventura emocionante para mí y no podría pedir otra cosa, pero, de vez en cuando necesito descansar.

– Muy bien, ¿A cuál Spa debería ir? –

Mi compañero sacó su celular y empezó a buscar direcciones, sitios de cada Spa y sus categorías, estrellas. En sus expresiones se veía un desapruebo en cada página que veía, hasta que finalmente asintió con la cabeza al encontrar el sitio indicado.

– Irás a éste. – Decía mientras me mostraba la pantalla del celular, se veía a un edificio gigante y por lo visto bastante modernizado.

– ¿Por qué a ese? – Le pregunté.

– Los demás son aburridos, ¿Cuándo quieres ir? –

– ¡Por mi mañana! – Exclamé.

Sherlock retomó la lectura de mi blog.

– "_No sabe que el planeta gira alrededor de El Sol"_ ¡¿Era necesario que pongas eso también? ¿Por qué también no escribís sobre tus ronquidos? –

No le contesté, fui hacia mi habitación para empacar todo lo que creía necesario, no se muy bien que se hace en un Spa, pero creo que con un par de prendas y un traje de baño serán suficientes.

Luego me fui a acostar, estaba muy agotado y a la vez ansioso para que sea mañana.


	2. Primer Día

_**Primer día: **_

Sonó la alarma, rápidamente me levanté, agarré mi bolso y busqué a mi compañero para despedirme. Éste seguía revisando mi blog.

– ¿Acaso toda la noche te quedaste allí? – Le dije preocupado.

– ¿Qué tiene? – Decía sin quitar los ojos de la notebook. – ¡Deberías decirle a tu hermana que deje de comentar en tu blog! Sus comentarios en estado de ebriedad son terribles. –

– …Adiós. – Cuando estaba abriendo la puerta podía sentir el ruido de Sherlock bajando las escaleras.

– Finalmente apagaste esa notebook ¿Viniste a decirme adiós y a desearme buen viaje?– Dije con sarcasmo, a lo que Sherlock ignoró mis palabras.

– ¿Me dirás cuánto me vas a extrañar? –

Seguía sin responder.

– ¿Me rogarás que me quede? –

– John… Iré contigo. – Decía en total seriedad.

– ¡¿Cómo? –

– No me hagas repetirlo. –

Mi compañero detuvo un taxi el cual estaba esperando a que entremos.

– Muy bien, parece que tendré unas vacaciones con Sherlock Holmes… – Dije suspirando.

– A mi tampoco me agrada la idea, encuentro las vacaciones aburridas e inútiles. –

Decía mientras ingresaba al auto.

Mientras estábamos yendo hacia nuestro destino le pregunté:

– Si las vacaciones para ti son aburridas… ¿Por qué vienes conmigo? –

– Muy sencillo, te extrañaría estos días. – Decía sin dejar de mirar hacia la ventana.

– Pero tan solo es una semana. – Protesté. – Me hubieras mandado mensajes de texto. –

– ¿Acaso ni quieres que vaya contigo? – Su rostro lucía entristecido.

– No… No quise decir eso. –

Sherlock sonrió.

Finalmente llegamos al Spa, lucía exactamente igual que en la foto.

– Buenas tardes. – Nos saludaba una empleada cortésmente. – ¿Nombres? –

– Sherlock Holmes. –

Antes de que pudiera hablar la señora exclamó con sorpresa:

– _¡Oh!_ ¡Discúlpeme Mr Holmes no lo había reconocido! – Con un gesto de manos llamó a un empleado el cual nos marcaba el camino hacia nuestras habitaciones.

– Gracias a ese hombre el ladrón que nos asaltaba el año pasado está preso. – Me decía la señora en voz baja sonriendo.

– ¿Cuándo habías reservado? – Le pregunté un poco molesto a mi compañero.

– Ayer, mientras dormías. – Contestó fríamente.

Nos llevaron hacia un ascensor, el cual pude ver que se detuvo en el piso número diecisiete, al final del pasillo se encontraba nuestro sitio.

Al entrar se podían ver dos camas individuales de gran tamaño, tendidas con frazadas rojizas, unos cuadros que formaban una decoración acogedora para los clientes. Luego, hay una habitación de menor tamaño donde allí se encontraba el baño. Sherlock, por lo visto reservó una de las mejores suits, ya que había otra habitación extra la cual era una sala de estar.

– Se ve muy… acogedora. – Inquirí.

– Se ve aburrida. – Agregó él.

El empleado antes de irse nos preguntó si estaba todo en orden, luego nos entregó un folleto con las actividades que se realizan.

– Veamos… – Dije mientras leía con detenimiento. – ¿Aguas termales? Suena interesante. –

– _Aburrido_. – Decía mientras se recostaba en una de las dos camas mientras agarraba un libro el cual se había traído.

– ¿Masajes? –

– _A-bu-rri-do. _–

– ¿…Yoga? – Antes de que supiera la obvia respuesta de Sherlock, me levanté y fui por mi cuenta a realizar algunas de estas actividades, las aguas termales me parecían las más relajantes.

Había distintos tipos de termas, cada una tenía el agua una temperatura en específica, elegí una no tan fuerte, pensé que si me metía en alguna elevada la cicatriz en mi hombro le molestaría un poco.

Decidí entrar con una toalla encima mío, me avergonzaba entrar desnudo. Al tocar el agua caliente con la punta de mis pies automáticamente me relajé.

Pensé que habría mucha más gente en el Spa, pero eran tan solo unos pocos.

– Muy relajante… ¿No? – Me dijo un hombre el cual se encontraba a un par de metros de al lado mío, era casi-calvo, le quedaba un poco de pelo en los costados de las orejas, calculo que su edad era similar a la mía, lucía con una sonrisa inmensa.

– Si. – Le dije.

El hombre seguía sonriendo. ¿Quizás sería simpático? No me importaba.

– Vengo acá seguido. – Seguía diciendo el hombre. – Nunca me canso. –

– _Ah…_ – Contesté con total desinterés, quizás siendo demasiado obvio me dejaría en paz.

– ¿Viniste solo? – Preguntó sin dejar de sonreír mientras se acercaba hacia donde yo me encontraba.

– No. –

– _Uhm… _¡Qué pena! – Exclamó, sin dejar de acercarse. – _Pensé que quizás tú y yo…_–

De repente sentí por debajo del agua una mano rozando mis piernas. Sin pensarlo, me levanté y me retiré del lugar.

– ¡Te arrepentirás de lo que te has perdido! – Podía escuchar a lo lejos.

Decidí ir a otra de las termas, a la más "liviana".

Para mi sorpresa la mayoría de las personas metidas en el agua eran mujeres.

_¡Lotería! _Pensé.

Al entrar al agua pude observar que una de ellas me miraba con detenimiento, era una mujer morena, de ojos marrones, encantadora.

Ella se acercó.

– …Hola. – Decía tímidamente, a lo que enseguida ella agregó:

– Tengo una duda. – Mientras se sentaba al lado mío.

– ¿Qué duda? – Exclamé sonrojado.

Ella miraba para todos lados tratando de elegir bien sus palabras. Me miró fijamente, se dirigió hacía mi oído para decirme:

– _¿Qué hace aquí de vacaciones el Dr. Watson? ¿Por qué motivos vino Sherlock con usted? Necesito informarle de forma precisa a Mycroft. _–

¡¿Qué? ¿Qué está pasando?

A lo que enseguida me alejé de ella, la miré detenidamente y pude observar…

– ¡Anthea! – Grité. – ¿Mycroft te pidió que nos siguieras? –

– Esa es mi tarea Dr. Watson. – Decía mientras que en el marco de la pileta se encontraba su Blackberry, el cuál lo agarró y empezó con rapidez a escribir un mensaje.

– ¿Luna de miel? – Preguntó.

– No, simplemente estaba exhausto y decidí venir aquí. – Contesté molesto.

Ante mi respuesta Anthea siguió escribiendo.

Prontamente se escuchó un pitido, probablemente el recibimiento de un mensaje.

– Muy bien Dr. Watson, Mycroft me ha dicho que por el momento los dejara en paz. –

– ¿Ya no nos espiarás más? – Dije suspirando.

– Eso no será posible, siempre nos mantenemos al tanto. – Anthea se levantó, sin despedirse y continuando escribiendo en su Blackberry se retiró de la escena.

Al observar el reloj pude ver que eran las 20:00 horas. ¿Tanto tiempo había estado en las termas? Claramente no pude relajarme en lo absoluto.

Tenía hambre, al principio había pensado en volver con Sherlock pero, seguramente lo encontraría leyendo y quejándose de lo aburrido del lugar, así que por mi cuenta fui hacia el restaurante que brindaba el Spa. Había en una mesa distintos platos y fuentes para elegir, por lo que comí un poco de todo.

Observé la hora devuelta, marcaban las 21:00, ésta vez decidí ir con mi compañero.

Al entrar a la habitación como esperaba, Sherlock se encontraba leyendo el mismo libro. ¿Todo éste tiempo lo pasó leyendo?

– ¿Cómo te fue en las termas? – Habló sin dejar de interrumpir su lectura.

– Nunca te dije que iba a ir ahí. –

– Era demasiado obvio que irías a las termas. –

Suspiré.

– Bastante bien… un hombre trató de seducirme y luego me encontré con Anthea, por cierto, Mycroft nos envía saludos. –

Al pronunciar el nombre de su hermano, Sherlock inmediatamente cerró su libro.

– Le dije que dejara de hacer eso. – Sentenció.

– Tú sabes que nunca lo dejará. – Él me miró con una expresión de enojo.

– _Así que…_ ¿Un hombre te sedujo? – Dijo riéndose.

– Si, que gracioso. – Le contesté con sarcasmo, estaba bastante irritado.

– Habrá sido una incómoda situación. – Decía mientras volvía a retomar su libro.

En pocos segundos ya se había adentrado en su lectura, por lo tanto fui a ducharme, todavía sentía el calor de las aguas termales.

Antes de que pudiera cerrar la puerta del baño, Sherlock se apresuró y entró.

– ¡¿Qué estás haciendo? – Grité enfadado.

Me abrazó, no era un cálido abrazo, sino más bien agresivo.

– Perdóname John. –

Antes de que pudiera preguntarle el porqué el dijo:

– No me gusta éstos lugares, realmente los encuentro aburridos. –

Lo empujé un poco para que dejara de abrazarme.

– Estoy seguro que encontraremos una forma para que vos disfrutes éste lugar. – Le dije sonriendo.

– _Estuve pensando en varias opciones para que eso se pueda realizar._ –

– ¡Muy bien! – Sonreí. – ¿Qué pensaste? –

Sherlock cambió la expresión de su rostro por una _mucho _más seria, lentamente su rostro se iba acercando hacia el mío. ¿Qué iba a hacer? ¿…Acaso, besarme?

Se acercó hacía mi oído, justo como había hecho Anthea, me dijo:

– _Pienso que, una de las soluciones sería haciendo experimentos contigo. _–

¿Experimentos…?

– _He estado leyendo… dicen que susurrar en el oído de su amante aumenta la sensualidad. _–

¡¿Así que era eso lo que estaba leyendo todo este tiempo?

Podía sentir los labios de Sherlock sobre mi cuello, unos labios sorpresivamente cálidos.

¿Qué estaba haciendo?

Sentí una leve mordida, suspiré tratando de retener mi fuerte respiración.

– _Todo salió con éxito. _– Decía murmurando.

– ¿Qué…? – Alancé a decir.

Sherlock sonrió.

– Te dejaré duchar en paz, no creas que esto ha terminado aquí. –


	3. Segundo Día

_**Segundo día:**_

Luego de terminar mi ducha estaba bastante asustado de que Sherlock intentará hacer otro de sus "_experimentos_" conmigo.

Pude notar que seguía leyendo el mismo libro.

Al despertarme al otro día pude notar que… ¡Seguía leyendo!

Después de aquel incidente realmente quería saber que tipo de contenido poseía.

Nada más pude observar que en la tapa decía "_Secretos_".

_¿Cómo podré leer el libro si Sherlock nunca lo suelta? _Pensé.

– Sherlock, me parece que Mycroft está en el pasillo buscándonos… – Fue lo primero que se me ocurrió, realmente poco ingenioso.

– No caeré en eso, John. – Decía sin dejar de leer.

– ¡Por favor Sherlock, quiero ver ese libro! – Exclamé.

– No. – Me contestó con una pequeña y molesta sonrisa.

Me había enojado ante su negación, simplemente quiero saber de que trata. ¿Quizás será un libro de citas? ¿Uno que explica como conseguir una pareja? _Imposible_, Sherlock ni en lo más mínimo cambió su actitud hacia mí. Seguía siendo el mismo insoportable de siempre.

Salí de la habitación, pensé que lo mejor sería realizar las actividades que ofrece el Spa, unos masajes me vendrían muy bien.

– Buenas tardes. – Saludé al entrar a la sala.

– Un placer, mi nombre es Kathy y hoy seré su masajista, hace poco que entré a trabajar ¡Le pido que me tenga paciencia! – Decía entre risas.

Kathy parecía ser una chica de aproximadamente 25 años, su pelo era castaño y tenía unos hermosos ojos verdes, lucía contenta con su trabajo.

– Recuéstese aquí por favor. – Mientras con una de sus manos tocaba la cama.

– No le podré hacer los masajes si usted sigue con esa ropa. Sáquese su camisa y pantalones. –

Así hice, enseguida me recosté y dejé que ella haga lo suyo. Tenía unas manos suaves pero a la vez eran fuertes y sabía muy bien en que partes tenía que trabajar.

– Dígame, ¿Cómo la está pasando por aquí? – Preguntaba sin dejar de sonreír.

– Al principio no muy bien… Pero ahora gracias a usted si. –

La joven se sorprendió ante mis palabras, siguió con su masaje, cada vez que podía observaba mi rostro. Casi me quedaba dormido en medio de la sesión, cuando ella dice:

– Dígame, ¿Quién le dejó tan colorado el cuello? – Mientras con uno de sus dedos rozaba por esa parte.

No le podía decir la verdad, inmediatamente inventé una excusa.

– Fue en un accidente. – Finalmente le dije.

– ¿Un accidente? ¿Fue un accidente que _Mr Holmes _ le haya hecho eso? –

– Pero como… – Antes de que pudiera decir algo más, pude observar que el rostro de Kathy habia cambiado, la anterior chica que había conocido era tan solo parte de una actuación.

– A Mycroft le encantará saber esto, al principio dudó de mandarme aquí, creyó que todo estaría tranquilo, pero parece que las cosas van bastante rápido. –

¿Envío a otra chica más? ¿Acaso no tiene otras cosas que hacer aparte de espiarnos?

A pesar de todo, Kathy era una chica un poco más amable que Anthea.

– Disculpe _Dr Watson_, es mi trabajo, usted entenderá. –

Me vestí, me despedí de Kathy y regresé a la habitación.

– ¿Qué ocurrió ahora John? ¿Otra asistente de mi querido hermano? – Decía Sherlock, como siempre sin dejar de interrumpir su lectura.

– ¿Cómo supiste? –

– Por tu rostro, lucís frustrado y molesto, algo te había ocurrido… El resto simplemente fue por sentido común. –

– Ya veo… – Suspiré.

– ¿Acaso notó tu marca en el cuello? – Inquiría mientras dejaba su libro. – Me pregunto que pasaría si te dejara más marcas. –

Hubo silencio, hasta que Sherlock lo interrumpió:

– Verás John, éste libro indica que _una de las cosas más importantes es el primer beso de la pareja_. –

– Pero nosotros no somos una pareja. – Me quejé.

Ignoró mis palabras, con una inmensa fuerza me empujó hacia la pared encerrándome entre sus brazos, evité observar su rostro, simplemente intentaba tratar de escabullirme, cuando con una de sus manos sobre mi mandíbula movió mi cabeza obligándome a ver su mirada puesta sobre la mía.

Sus labios prontamente rozaban los míos, su rapidez demostraba su desesperación y ansiedad, me resistí y traté de cerrar mi boca lo más posible, pero la intensidad de mi compañero hicieron abrir mi boca para que el diera lugar a su exploración. Podía sentir su lengua examinando cada rincón que había, luego sobre mi labio inferior. No podía respirar, gemí. Eso hizo que Sherlock se detuviera por un momento para observarme con fascinación y sorpresa.

– Pruébame a mí también, John. – Decía con una voz entrecortada mientras respiraba con brusquedad, pude notar que pasaba lo mismo conmigo.

Con un poco de descuido mi cuerpo urgía obedecer las órdenes de mi compañero, así hice, probé sus labios, deliciosos, pálidos y… perfectos. He besado a muchas mujeres, pero ninguna ha tenido unos labios tan esculturados como los de él. Éste sin dudarlo abrió su boca por completo dándome lugar a realizar mi tarea, primero saboreé su lengua, luego sus dientes, traté de ir hasta lo más profundo, en mi intento escuché un gemido de Sherlock, un sonido extrañamente hermoso.

"_¿Qué estoy haciendo?_" Pensé, lo que más me llamaba la atención era que, ambos lo estábamos disfrutando.

Poco a poco nuestros labios se fueron separando, necesitábamos recuperarnos de tanta agitación.

Sherlock sonreía con deleite. Por unos minutos lo único que se escuchaba era nuestra respiración.

– Increíble. – Continuó diciendo. Oculté mi rostro dándome vuelta, no quería que viera mi leve sonrojo.

– No soy gay. – Repetí.

– Por supuesto que no lo eres. –

No pude observar sus expresiones ya que estaba desviando mi mirada hacia otro punto de la habitación.

– Nada más sientes atracción hacia mí, y viceversa. – Dijo en un tono de voz luciendo honesto pero sin salir de su seriedad.

– Me atraes _mucho_, John. –

Finalmente decidí en darme vuelta, realmente quería ver su rostro. Lucía sereno, pero a la vez decisivo.

De repente pude escuchar el ruido de la cremallera. Estaba sacándose su pantalón.

– ¡¿Qué estás haciendo? – Exclamé enojado, y un poco asustado.

No me contestó, no se los bajó por completo.

– Encontré una solución. – Dijo mientras se sentaba en el sillón.

– ¿Solución a qué? –

– _La única solución a que sólo pienses en mí mañana. _–

Colapsé.

Una de las pálidas manos de Sherlock estaba sobre su miembro trabajando lentamente en su tarea, un movimiento leve y continuo, simplemente podría haberme ido, pero… no pude.

Frente a mis ojos se encontraba un hombre pidiéndome que me quedara a ver.

De repente apartó sus ojos de su "tarea" y me miró solamente a mí. Automáticamente su mano empezó a frotar con más brusquedad.

– John. – Decía suspirando.

– _John…_– Repetía con más intensidad.

Ahora estaba usando ambas manos para trabajar más efectivamente, no dejaba de observarme y yo tampoco a él.

Escuchaba el movimiento de ambas manos acariciando, frotando con eficiencia.

– _¡John!_ – Gritó entre un pequeño gemido.

– _Como me encantaría que me hubieses tocado aquí. _– Decía mientras continuaba con sus movimientos.

– _O aquí. _– Murmuraba entre cortando su respiración mientras acariciaba sus pezones.

–Sherlock… – Finalmente decidí hablarle.

Al escucharme él se había corrido, pude observar detenidamente el momento y escuchar las salpicaduras que cayeron en parte en la camisa de Sherlock y otra parte en el piso.

– Que aburrido va a ser limpiar todo esto, llamaré a la mucama. – Dijo levantándose y acomodándose sus pantalones.

– ¿Qué? ¡Ella no puede ver todo eso! – Exclamé.

– Seguramente habrá limpiado cosas peores. –

Luego de haber limpiado lo que había "_producido" _mi compañero (_No quería que la mucama rumoreara lo sucedido). _Decidí ir a bañarme, procuré antes de entrar observar a Sherlock, lo único que hacía era seguir leyendo ese libro.


End file.
